finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Instrument
The musical instruments are a recurring weapon type in the Final Fantasy series. They are the weapon of choice of the Bards and Geomancers, but are also used but other characters such as Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII or Eiko Carol from Final Fantasy IX. List of Instruments 'Harps' Silver Harp An instrument used by the Bards from Final Fantasy V. Dreamer Harp An instrument used by Edward Chris von Muir in Final Fantasy IV and the Bards from Final Fantasy V. It can induce Sleep. Lamia Harp / Charm Harp An instrument used by Edward Chris von Muir in Final Fantasy IV. It can induce Confusion. Apollo's Harp An instrument used by the Bards from Final Fantasy V and Edward Chris von Muir in the Final Fantasy IV Advance Remake. It is one of the legendary weapons sealed in Kuza Castle, and deals extra damage to dragons and undead. Requiem Harp An instrument used by Edward Chris von Muir in the Final Fantasy IV Advance Remake. It is only available during Edward's Trial. Loki's Lute The ultimate lute available for Edward Chris von Muir in the Final Fantasy IV Advance Remake. Siren's Harp The instrument used by Siren when summoned in Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy VIII. It allows her to perform her Hope Song and Silent Voice attacks. 'Flutes' Golem's Flute A flute with a golem's power dwelling inside used by Eiko Carol in Final Fantasy IX. Lamia's Flute A flute with Lamia's power dwelling inside used by Eiko Carol in Final Fantasy IX. Fairy Flute A flute with an angel's power dwelling inside used by Eiko Carol in Final Fantasy IX. Hamelin A flute that holds magic powers used by Eiko Carol in Final Fantasy IX. Siren's Flute A flute with a siren's power dwelling inside used by Eiko Carol in Final Fantasy IX. Angel Flute A legendary flute that is said to enchant anyone who hears its tune, used by Eiko Carol in Final Fantasy IX. 'Bells' Monster Bell / Diamond Bell An instrument used by the Geomancers from Final Fantasy V. Earth Bell / Gaia Bell An instrument used by the Geomancers from Final Fantasy V. It is one of the legendary weapons sealed in Kuza Castle, and can cause an earthquake when used. Rune Chime An instrument used by the Geomancers from Final Fantasy V. It can use MP to cause critical hits. Tinkerbell An instrument used by the Geomancers from Final Fantasy V. Gizamaluke Bell A key item in Final Fantasy IX, used to open doors in the Gizamaluke's Grotto. Holy Bell A key item in Final Fantasy IX, used to open a door in the Gizamaluke's Grotto. Protection Bell A key item in Final Fantasy IX, used to open a door in Burmecia. 'Megaphones' Yellow Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Green Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Blue Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Red Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Crystal Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Black Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. White Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Silver Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Gold Megaphone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Starlight Phone A megaphone used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. HP Shout The most powerful megaphone available for Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. 'Other instruments' Trumpet Shell A conch shell used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Battle Trumpet An metal trumpet used by Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. Microphone An instrument used by Yuna, Rikku and Paine while using the Songstress dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2. Category:Weapons